


When Heroes Fall

by The Elder Gays (Katanachan)



Series: The Dawn of Chaos [2]
Category: South Park, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Canon - Manga, Crenny, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manga & Anime, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Super Heros, Villains, heros, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanachan/pseuds/The%20Elder%20Gays
Summary: Mysterion has super human healing as well as teleportation, Blue Shift has the power to manipulate gravitational force: Will they ever be able to work as Super hero partners when they keep butting heads?





	When Heroes Fall

It had been a good two weeks since Blue Shift and him were assigned to their first internship and it was already a goddamn disaster. They were both lucky enough to get to work under Deku and Jesus fuck some how Tucker had already managed to flick off Midoriya and Bakugou which landed them both on the worst shift they could get during their time there.

It’s midnight and they’re patrolling the stupid suburbs when they should be in the city with the other heroes.

Kenny glares under his mask at the other boy and breaks his silence to grumble at him.

“Tucker, why did you have to piss off the heroes in charge of us man? Like, honestly, you could have ignored Bakugou when he snapped at you. That guys a legend.”

The blond waves his hands around dramatically, trying to gesture how much this sucks.  
  
"He's also a huge fucking asshole," Craig drawls, rolling his eyes and tugging at his gloves. "It's not my fault, anyway. I didn't start shit with him."  
  
“You didn’t start shit with him?” Kenny sputters; in such disbelief that he isn’t sure how the words even existed in the first place.

“Bakugou is an A class Hero, you idiot.” He hears himself hissing through his clenched teeth, trying to will himself to calm the fuck down. He lowers his voice because these suburbs are quiet and rounds on Craig.

“I’m trying to follow in his and Deku’s foot steps and I can’t have you fucking that up, dude.”  
  
"And that's great for you. Really. Truly," Craig pushes past him, bored eyes sweeping the street ahead of them in some semblance of patrolling the surrounding area.  
  
"If you want to kiss someone's ass, go right ahead. Just don't expect me to do the same. I've got more important things to do."  
  
Kenny stands there in the darkness, a streetlight flickering above him and he feels like punching his partner in the face. Why in the world he got stuck with Blue Shift of all people, he would never know. Bad luck it seems and he continues to suffer because of him.

Mysterion walks behind the other quietly. His anger is simmering under the surface but he’s trying his breathing exercises to ignore it. Fighting down the rage that quelled into his throat, he swallows the lump and finds his voice.

“Listen. I don’t know why you have such a stick up your ass, and I don’t care. But while we’re partners I’m going to need you to care ok?”  
  
Craig turns at that, eyebrows rising. "I do care. I care a lot, okay?"  
  
“Really? Because from where I’m standing it looks like you’re self sabotaging our chances at being real heroes.”

The blonde’s hands are moving as he talks, gesturing from right to left as if he’s trying to show him just how he’s fucking them with his attitude.

“You don’t flick off the top two A-class heroes in the league man. Not if you care.”  
  
"I'm doing no such thing, and maybe A-class heroes shouldn't be acting like shitlords toward the recruits in their charge." Tilting his head to the side, he watches Mysterion carefully, "Sorry I don't have such an explosive personality or maybe you'd want to suck my dick too and then you'd give me a fucking break."  
  
One of the blonde’s eyes twitches without his permission, his fists clenching in absolute fury. He wants to punch that stupid Fucking look off of his face. How dare he insult his idols? How dare he ridicule his dreams and dwindle them down to mere sexual jokes.

“You.. are such a god damn asshole. No wonder people don’t like you” He hisses at the other boy. This is why Mysterion worked alone. People like this jerk. And now he’s stuck with him for the remainder of this internship because their teacher seemed to believe they could ‘work well together’.

Nothing about Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick worked. Especially not their powers together.

“And your dick would be the last dick I’d ever fucking suck, you disgusting ingrate.” Kenny huffs and storms ahead of him, his cape fluttering in the wind.  
  
Craig feels frustration bubbling just under the surface of his skin, taking a deep breath to push it down as far as it will go.

Instead, he lifts his hand, fingers spread wide before clenching them into a tight fist, the end of Mysterion's cape freezing in mid air, jerking the blond back.  
  
Kenny yelps, flying backwards and almost falls but he’s held there by Blue Shifts powers. It takes him a moment to realize what happened but when he does, he’s full of rage.

Snarling he powers his nether energy around him and pops out of existence. His cape has been ripped off where Craig has it still in his grasp, the purple blowing in the wind.

A pop is heard and he’s behind the noirette in a blink of the eye, his fist connecting with his back, hard.  
  
Craig catches himself before he face plants into the asphalt, letting out an angry growl at the pain in his back. "What the fuck, man?" he stands, twisting his arm to massage his spine.

Taking a moment to breathe, Craig stands up straight, cracking his neck, eyes narrowed.  
  
“That’s what I should be asking, you fucking twat! You used your powers first!”

Kenny is fuming. The main rule of this internship is to not use your powers in public unless provoked.

And he most certainly did not provoke the other. His fist unclenches enough to raise and jab his finger at the taller boy.

“What is your damage?!”  
  
"I barely did anything," Craig's voice rose minutely, taking a step closer to the other, straightening to his full height. "That's the equivalent of pulling your cape. Don't get dramatic."  
  
“You do not get it.” The blond slaps his hand on to his other dramatically. “We aren’t allowed to use our powers unless we’re in danger! What if someone’s watching us?”

He darts his head around, looking for anyone that could have been following them. Watching them. Judging them based on how they fulfill the request of this mission.

He draws himself as tall as he can when Craig gets closer, bristling visibly.

“Why can’t you just, be normal?”  
  
"Look," he starts, words measured and even as he can make them, "I get that you want to be a hero. I fucking get it. That doesn't mean that you get to pull rank on everyone, doing your whole brooding 'I work alone' bullshit."

Craig takes a step back, shaking his head. "Don't presume to know a damn thing about me, either. We have to work together so maybe instead of trying to get me to fit into the perfect sidekick box, you should stop being such a raging dick."  
  
“ME?!” He practically shrieks at Craig, his eyes wide behind his mask. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re trying to turn this around on me?!”

Mysterion bends backwards with a loud comically fake laugh before he snaps back to normal and glares, hard.

“I asked you to not be such a dick and somehow this is about me? Yes. I want to be a hero, but I don’t care about side kicks and whatever bullshit you think I’m doing.”

The caped boy charges forward and stabs the taller boy in the chest with his finger. “I just want you to stop angering the people who grade our performance! That’s it!”  
  
"He flipped out because I didn't flip out, and somehow that's my problem?" Craig felt the anger pool in his gut, holding his ground when Kenny jabs him with his finger.  
  
“I was there, Blue Shift! He flipped out because you disrespected him!”

Kenny jams his finger into the other boy’s costume again just in case he didn’t get it the first time he did it.

“I get your power is actually being a class A asshole. But some of us respect these people and what they do.”  
  
"I do respect them!" he nearly yells, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Just because I don't kiss everyone's ass doesn't mean I don't respect them!"  
  
“Then why, for god sake, why did you flick them off?! Come on! That’s not respect!” He’s in his face now, as much as he can be, being shorter than the other boy.

“And stop saying I’m kissing their asses just because I listen to what they have to say!”  
  
"Oh please," Craig is surprised he doesn't hurt himself from how hard he rolls his eyes. "You do more than just listen to them. They're your idols, and that's fine. Just don't act like you're not at their every beck and call. It's annoying."  
  
The boy is stunned into complete silence. He’s so angry that he doesn’t know what to do with him self. This jerk wasn’t getting it and he just kept insulting him. What line wouldn’t he cross?

Setting his jaw, his nostrils flaring, he narrows his eyes under his mask.

“There’s nothing wrong with respecting my idols. I’m doing what I’m supposed to be doing with my internship. I’m listening and learning.”

His hand jabs against the taller boy’s chest, hard. “While you’re disrespecting them and judging me for doing my job as a student.”

He's had years of practice suppressing every little thing that could set him off, make him lose control. Kenny, fucking Mysterion, over the course of several weeks has managed to find and repeatedly press almost ever button Craig thought he had under tight lock and key.

Not worth it, his brain supplies, schooling his face back into placidity.

"Whatever," Craig mutters, continuing down their route and completely ignoring the sound of outrage that leaves Mysterion as he passes him.  
  
The blonde curls his lip in a disgusted manner, about to yell some more to let out his anger when suddenly his face all but falls. He pales as his hand jerks up quickly and he’s grabbing Craig before he can say anything else.

The pair pop out of reality and pop back in as far as Mysterion could manage in a split second, a few inches to the right. But it’s a good thing he did, where they stood moments ago is scorched black and smoldering.

Mysterion has a death grip on Blue Shifts arm, his gloved hands shaking as he stares down the face of a gargantuan fucking monster walking up the street. It’s giant clawed hands full of fire.  
  
Craig opens his mouth to snap at Mysterion, ready to rip his arm out of the blonde’s grasp, when he sees it. The words immediately die on his tongue; eyes wide as he stares up at that thing lumbering down the street.

"Well fuck."  
  
“Are you okay?” He whispers, afraid to speak too loud as the thing moves toward them. “I’ve never done that for more than me before.”

He feels his body shaking and clearly he’s terrified. That thing is something straight out of a nightmare and Kenny’s seen nightmares in person before. He knows how they rip and tear and eat people. He’s felt it.

The caped boy’s fingers grip even harder against the other hero.

“We have to go. We have to go now.”  
  
Craig nods quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah okay, good plan."

They take a step back together, careful to move as slow as possible to avoid detection by the monster. "What even is that," his voice is hushed, eyes dropping from its face to the flames licking over its hand.  
  
“I don’t know but—“

The boys don’t have time to react.

As they’re speaking Kenny hears a sound that causes his stomach to drop. A civilian. A little old woman had turned the corner with her dog and it’s clear the monster has seen her.

The gruesome thing turns its lumbering head towards her, drool dripping from its gaping maul. The fire in its claws stretches up its arm and Kenny can feel every inch of his body go in to shock.

But they can’t let her die. They’re heroes for god sake and this is what they were born to do. He swallows hard and wills himself to let go of Blue Shift, knowing what he’s going to do. Plan formulating in his mind a mile a minute.

“You have to throw me.” Kenny stage whispers, his heart in his throat and his resolve set. It’s the only way he’ll reach the civilian in time; his teleportation has a range limit.

“Blue Shift, use your powers to sling shot me!” His eyes widen as the creature bares down on the old lady and her dog.

Panic is shaking Mysterion to the very depth of his core. But he knows he’ll heal and she won’t so he knows this is what he has to do.

“Please, now!”

"You're fucking insane!" Craig hisses, taking a step back from Kenny and raising his hands, brow furrowing in concentration as he listens, despite his many reservations about this plan. "I've not exactly done this before."  
  
“First time for everything!” Kenny shouts, moving his body so he’ll be in the position he needs when he’s thrown.

“NOW!”  
  
His vision locks on Mysterion, mentally peeling back each degree of gravity affecting him, each layer falling away until the other boy is an object completely isolated in his own private bubble.

Then Craig moves.

Gripping his fits against his chest like he's clutching a rope, he swings Kenny, pushing the blonde’s mass out around him, using the increase in density to give him more momentum. At the peak of the spin, he let's go, an anxious Jesus fuck leaving his lips as he does.  
  
It feels weird. Having your gravity stripped and if he weren’t in this situation Kenny would take the time to actually try and break this power down in his mind. But he can’t concentrate on that right now, he has one shot at hitting his powers at the exact moment and speed he needs to get there in time.

Kenny’s doing math in his mind as he shoots off the ground and finds his body hitting a speed that’s a little too fast for what he had originally planned, so he says fuck it and he scraps his first plan of grabbing the woman and recalculates his trajectory. Just as he’s about to hit the spot to activate his powers, he holds his breath and prays.

There’s a pop, it doesn’t make a real sound, and it’s more like the feeling of the world around him adjusting to his mass displacement. And a second later he pops back into reality and swings his foot to connect with the monster’s drooling mouth. He feels how close he comes to the claws as he twists midair, dodging the flaming hand coming at his ribs.

Kenny hits the ground hard, but it worked. The monster has missed the woman and is now turning toward him. He pulls himself off the ground, his cheek and arm bleeding from the impact. But he rushes forward and charges his powers, a purple force climbing over his bleeding arm and sharping into a weapon.

He punches the thing in the side and dodges again, barely as it’s fire sets the spot he was standing at a blaze.

The woman has successfully escaped, calling for help as she waddles away. People are starting to come outside but he doesn’t have time to think about that as teeth latch on to his shoulder and crunches.

Mysterion screams in pain as he punches the thing in the face over and over again, blood dripping down it’s jaws.

Fear freezes Craig as his watches his partner struggle in the monster's clamped jaws. He needs to do something, anything to help or what the fuck kind of hero was he trying to delude himself into thinking he was.

Steeling himself, feet planted firmly on the ground, he raises his hands and focuses on the thrashing monster. "Just hang on, Kenny," he whispers, slowly closing one hand, eyes locked onto the beast's eye farthest away from Mysterion.

The monster warps, it's eye shifting like a fun house mirror. Craig bites his bottom lip in concentration, letting out a long, even breath before twisting his closed fist violently.

The entire top corner of the beast's head collapses in on itself, disappearing into a pinprick before exploding.  
  
The blonde is dropped like a rag doll, his body making a sick sound as it hits the blood soaked ground. Kenny hisses, his skin and everything under that skin trying to heal as quickly as it can. He feels woozy from the lack of blood and his strength feels next to nil, but he hears people and knows he can’t stop.

He doesn’t know what happened that the monster let go. His eyes connecting with the giant gaping wound on the creatures head and he connects the dots.

_Blue Shift_

Mysterion pants and stands, he can feel his body fusing back together and pumping into over time to supply him with regenerated blood.

Opening his mouth he lets out a string of colorful curse words as he charges the monster. It’s weak and he has no idea if it can heal or not, they have to finish it off before it can hurt any of the now gathering civilians.

The lumbering creature opens its mouth and lets out a loud inhuman howl. The fire from its arm blazes up its body and cauterizes the wound by the time Kenny lands his first kick on its side. The thing stumbles and roars in his face and Kenny can see every single awful tooth in its mouth.

He’s so terrified he can barely get his body to move. Willing himself to power up again, his energy flowing to his feet, he leaps and teleports. He pops on to the monsters back, the energy on his feet like daggers. He sinks them down into the beast and it screeches.

He’s holding on for dear life, the fire is burning his suit but he’s putting his body weight into the attack.  
  
Eyes darting back and forth between the monster and the growing crowd of civilians, Craig tries to shove down his growing panic and be pragmatic about this situation.

The civilians needed to be taken care of and moved to safety. Their safety was directly correlated to monster rampaging down the street. After a moment's hesitation, Craig turns his attention back to the monster, focusing on increasing the gravity at the center of the beast's chest, where it's heart should be.

Mysterion lifts a foot and stomps as hard as he can with the energy attached to his foot, blood spilling out of the monster. He pops out of reality and lands a few feet away before the raging creature turns and roars again, blood and spit flying.

The blond looks back at Blue Shift and sees him gearing up for another attack.

He’s panting from over-use of his powers, his eyes watching the other. Kenny closes his eyes and pops out of reality, landing next to Craig on the ground. His shoulders are rising and falling in exhaustion but he pulls himself up.

“Aim, for the spot on his back where I punctured the skin. If you can get inside it, you can rip its heart out.” He manages to get out before wobbling, his costume a wreck of tattered clothe.  
  
Craig nods in agreement, shifting his hold on the monster to its back, picturing reaching inside and locking down on its heart. With a deep, even breath, the noirette changes the gravitational pull on the organ from collapsing in on itself so expanding in all directions, literally tearing it apart.

The beast sways in place before crumpling to the ground, dark blood oozing from its dead carcass.  
  
Kenny lets out a small whoop before he’s falling to his knees; he breathes out a few more times before he fully collapses on the ground.

The crowd around them cheers and applauds the young heroes, suddenly there’s a loud noise and standing in front of the dead monster is Deku. The crowd hushes, the number one hero was in their presence and they can feel his awe radiating off of him. The hero turns from the monster and runs to the kid’s sides.

“Blue Shift! Are you okay?” His hands land on the smaller boy’s shoulders before he notices Mysterion on the ground and pales; he shifts to him and checks his pulse, sighing in relief.

“He’s alive.” His eyes turn back to the monster before shaking his head. “I’m so sorry boys, I never thought something like that would attack you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.  
  
"It's..." Craig isn't sure what to say to that. It's fine? It's not Deku's fault, he shouldn't be apologizing to them in the first place. "I'm glad it's over," he mumbles, crouching down and sitting heavily on the ground.

His eyes find Kenny's limp form, chest clenching in his chest because he definitely looks dead, except for the occasional huff of air leaving his lips. Not that he would admit it out loud readily, but Craig is impressed.

Didn't even think, just acted. That's a real hero.

  
\------

 

It's dark when Kenny opens his eyes. He looks around and sees that he's hooked up to an IV and laying in a pure white room.

 _Ah, I'm in the hospital._ He thinks to himself, trying to move, but the pain is still very much there. Kenny muses to himself that the power to heal doesn't mean the power to not feel and shifts.

The room is empty but there's a thing of flowers next to him by the window and a card that he assumes is from the rest of the class. He wonders absently if the heroes from the agency signed it too, and how long he's been asleep?

He scans the room and notices someone has been sitting in the chair next to the bed, and it looks recent, as a book and some food along with some still steaming tea, are sitting there.  
  
The door at the far wall creaks open, Craig walking in and yawning against the back of his hand. He starts when he notices Kenny awake in bed.

"Oh, hey. You're up," he pauses in the doorway, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. "Welcome back to the world of the living?"  
  
It both shocks and surprises him to see that the person who had been waiting with him was Craig Tucker. He wordlessly watches him in the doorway before clearing his unused throat.

“Thanks?” He pauses, this feels really awkward and he isn’t sure why exactly? The normal energy between them, the tension of a fight, isn’t there, and he doesn’t know how to handle that. “You uh, been here long?”  
  
He fumbles with his words. But he’s glad that Craig’s there; when he passed out he’d been worried about the monster coming back. Was it really dead? What if it wasn’t and it murdered the civilians and Blue Shift while he was down?

He’d never forgive himself.

“Glad to see you’re okay.” He mutters under his breath.

Craig nods, the slightest bob of his head, his eyes darting to the chair at Kenny's bedside. "Not too long. Been in and out for the past day."

"Wanted to make sure you were okay."

The tiniest of blushes crosses his cheeks at the idea of this stoic boy watching over him as he slept. He always figured Tucker for the kind of guy that didn't care much for others, let alone him. Which he had made very clear in the entire first half of their school life together? He scrunches his nose and darts his eyes away from the taller boy as he watched him cross the room to the chair.

"I'm surprised, to be honest." He huffs, crossing his arms. It hurts to complete the act, but his stubbornness doesn't afford him actions like that, even if the pain goes hand in hand with it.  
  
His brow furrows at that, drawing himself up to his full height with a frustrated flush. "You helped save a lot of people. Even I can see that. But I can leave," Craig makes to grab for the book he left by the hospital bed.  
  
Kenny sputters to find the right words to say before he looks down at the IV in his hand, covering it with his other hand. His voice sounds small when he finally manages to get the words out.

"No, I appreciate it. I rather not.. um, be alone?"

He's trying to ignore how scared he knows he sounds, his hands shaking. His fingers wrap in the blanket under them. He can still smell the breath of the beast, feel the teeth in his flesh, ripping it. His eyes close and he wills himself to swallow down the bile threatening to rise up.

"I'm glad. I was terrified. I just.. I moved yanno? On my own. But I was so scared, how do people do this?"  
  
Craig watches him for a moment before his eyes soften and drop to look anywhere but the blond. "That's what a real hero does, McCormick. It just kind of....takes over. Doesn't matter if you're scared or not, it's about helping people."

He crosses the room, sitting hesitantly in the chair that has to have his butt indented in it now. "'bout saving people."

"Did it look cool?" He mutters, sheepishly turning to look at the other boy. "Or did I look really stupid?"

Green eyes widen, a quiet laugh bubbling out of the boy in the chair. "That's...that's what to care about?" The laugh gets louder, Craig pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, you fucking idiot! It looked awesome."  
  
“Oh good.” Kenny reluctantly smiles and finds himself joining the other in laughter. He asked the question as a joke, but hearing Blue Shift tell him he looked cool fighting the monster made the situation seem a little less scary.

"Please tell me you attempting to ride that thing wasn't an attempt to get fans or something," Craig says through his dying laughter, settling back into his chair. "That would be really messed up if it was, and I think I may have to punch you in that case. I..." he stops, scratching at his neck, embarrassed, "it was terrifying."  
  
"God no! I was going for some of where I assumed it's vital organs were." Kenny shook his head, feeling groggy after the act. Closing his eyes he rubbed his temple, trying to regain his composure.

"It really was." He found the words slipping between his lips, "Did Deku say what that thing was? Where it came from?" He reopens his eyes and turns to watch Craig as he shifts around awkwardly.  
  
"He said it was a chimera," Craig rests his elbow on the armrest, propping up his chin. "He seemed to kind of have an idea where it came from, but he didn't fill me in on much more than that."  
  
Kenny scrunches his nose up and lays his head back against the pillow. His mind goes a mile a minute at the idea that this thing was a chimera.

"That type of bio-engineering was outlawed a long time ago." He means to think, but finds he's saying it out-loud. It bothers him that he shared that thought, but normally he dealt with things alone. Maybe just this once he'd let someone in on what he was thinking.

"Does this mean we're dealing with a new villain with a quirk that can fuse or one who has access to a full bio lab? That's, intense."

"I'm not sure, but either way it's not good," Craig watches the other carefully. "Maybe we can help with whatever they've figured out about it. Be useful or something."

“Yeah… useful.” Kenny hears himself say, his eyes distant.


End file.
